teen_titansfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Список эпизодов Teen Titans
The following is an episode list for the American animated television series Teen Titans. The series premiered on Cartoon Network from July 19, 2003 and lasted until January 16, 2006 with five seasons and a total of 66 episodes being aired including "The Lost Episode" that was shown on Postopia. The series was canceled after the episode "Things Change," the last episode of season five, which aired on January 16, 2006. All five seasons are available on DVD. A movie titled Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, based on the series, made its television debut on Cartoon Network's Toonami block on September 15, 2006. The movie DVD was released on February 6, 2007. Dates shown are original U.S. air dates. Episodes Summary Season 1: 2003 Season one comprised of 13 episodes, aired over a period of three months between July 2003 and October 2003. The story arc episodes of the first season focus on Robin's obsession with stopping the crime lord Slade, while enduring horrible mind games created by the villain. Robin's conflict with Slade culminates in the season finale "Apprentice". These episodes were released on The Complete First Season DVD on February 7, 2006. Two DVD versions titled Teen Titans: Forces Of Nature and Teen Titans: Divide And Conquer, each consists of three episodes from Season 1, were also released on February 6, 2007. Season 2: 2004 Season two comprised 13 episodes, over a period of seven months between January 2004 and August 2004. The story arc episodes of the second season focus on Beast Boy and Terra, while highlighting their relationship and Beast Boy's trouble accepting Terra's betrayal of the Teen Titans. Terra's ultimate betrayal and redemption, along with her battle with Beast Boy and the other Teen Titans, occur in the season finale "Aftershock". These episodes were released on The Complete Second Season DVD on September 12, 2006. Season 3: 2004–2005 Season three comprised 13 episodes, aired over a period of five months between August 2004 and January 2005. The story arc episodes of the third season focus on Cyborg's difficulty accepting his own maturity, and his desire to lead his own team, which brings him into conflict with the Teen Titans. The season also focuses on his battles with the supervillain Brother Blood. Cyborg's desires for leadership and his final battle with Brother Blood are explored in the season finale "Titans East". These episodes were released on The Complete Third Season DVD on April 10, 2007. Season 4: 2005 Season four comprised 13 episodes, aired over a period of six months between January 2005 and July 2005. The story arc episodes of the fourth season focus on Raven's repressed emotions concerning her father, Trigon, and her destiny , which is to destroy the Earth, in preparation for her father's rule. The Teen Titans' final battle with Trigon, and Raven's renunciation of him as her father occur in the three-part season finale "The End". These episodes were released on The Complete Fourth Season DVD on November 20, 2007. Season 5: 2005–2006 Season five comprised 13 episodes, aired over a period of four months between September 2005 and January 2006. These episodes were released on The Complete Fifth Season DVD on July 22, 2008. The main focus of this season was Beast Boy and his history with the Doom Patrol, and the Titans' first confrontation with the Brotherhood of Evil. 1 - the Japanese intro theme (light episode) 2 - the Japanese intro theme with Larry's background voice 3 - the final seconds of the opening show and the H.I.V.E. Five interrupting with Jinx saying, "We are the H.I.V.E. Five and this is our show now" 4 - the episode is an integral part of the season's main plot 5 - the episode briefly refers to the main plot of Season 5 Special This is a half-length (12-minute) episode that was featured on Postopia.com, the Post Cereals Web site for children, as part of an online promotional campaign. It has never been broadcast on television. Teen Titans DVD news: 'Trouble in Tokyo' includes 'The Lost Episode'|TVShowsOnDVD.com The World's Finest - Teen Titans Movie A direct to TV and DVD movie based on the Teen Titans cartoon series was produced by Warner Bros.; it aired on Cartoon Network in the fall of 2006 and was released on DVD in February 2007. "The Lost Episode" was included as a bonus feature on the DVD. References * * * Notes External links *Episode Guide from TitansTower.com *IMDb Episode Guide *TitansGo.net Episode Guide *ToonZone Episode Guide *TV.com Episode Guide Категория:Эпизоды